


His Cute Tutor

by FestusGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestusGirl/pseuds/FestusGirl
Summary: Percy's math grades aren't very good lately, so he needs a tutor to help him with it. At first he's not really sure if he likes the idea of three extra hours of math every week. But after meeting his tutor, three might not be too bad. Maybe even too little.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. More math?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been using Fanfiction.net for a while now, and I've decided to start an AO3 account too. This is some of my older work on Fanfiction.net that isn't too bad. I'm not posting all of my old work, because the writing in some of my older fics is not that good, so if you want to read that you can find me there under the same name. Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all enjoy :)

Percy's POV

The final bell rings, signalling the end of Math. Thank the gods, it's finally weekend.

'Percy, could I have a word with you?' Mrs. Dodds asks.

'Um, sure.' I say, even though I'm really not in the mood to talk to Mrs. Dodds any longer than I already have to. She's one of my least favorite teachers.

'Percy, your grades have been... alarmingly low lately,' she says. 'Maybe you need some extra tutoring.'

Oh, no. Hell no, there's no way I'm going to waste my free time on even more math with Mrs. Dodds. 'No thanks,' I say.

'Okay, I'll phrase that differently. Percy you're getting a tutor to help you with Math after school.'

'Is it you?' I ask, not even trying to be polite.

'Oh, no, I have other work to do after school. I asked my best student if she would mind helping you. She agreed to do it every Wednesday to Friday, starting next week.'

I sigh. If Mrs. Dodds has already arranged for someone to help me weekly, there's no way I'll be able to back out. Definitely if she'll tell my mum.

'Thanks Mrs. Dodds.' I get up and leave.

...

When I get home, I go to the kitchen, where my mum is baking, and kiss her on the cheek. 'Hey.'

'Hey. How was school?'

I shrug. 'Mrs. Dodds arranged for me to get extra math lessons on Wednesdays to Fridays.'

'Well, that's good… isn't it?'

'I guess. I'm just glad it's not with her.' I say, sitting down on one of the chairs.

'Maybe that's just what you need to get your grades up. A teacher who you like. Or at least is tolerable,' she says with a little laugh.

'Maybe.'

Who knows. I've had Mrs. Dodds for the past three years since I switched schools. And I've never been worse at anything like how Math has been going lately.

'Hey, when are the cookies ready?' I ask.

'In about… fifteen minutes.'

'Yay!'

My mum laughs, shaking her head: 'Sometimes I wonder if you're really fifteen.'


	2. Guess who the tutor is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Annabeth's POV

'So, can you hang out today?' Luke asks. 'Thals and I were thinking of going to the movies today.'

'I'd love to, but I have Math tutoring,' I say.

'Since when is that a thing?' Thalia asks.

'Yeah, and since when do you need tutoring?'

'First of all, that was always a thing, second, I don't need it, someone else does,' I explain.

'Why would you go to someone else's extra Math classes?' Luke asks, clearly confused.

'No stupid, she's the tutor. Right?' Thalia says, turning to me.

'Right. So yeah, I'm sorry, but you guys enjoy your date.'

'Wh- it... It's not a date,' Luke stutters.

'Without me it is,' I say, and start making my way to the school's library.

When I get there, I check the time, and notice that I'm ten minutes early. So I sit down at one of the tables and get my stuff ready. After that, I take my book out of my bag and start reading.

After a little while, I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

I look up and see a tall boy about my age. He has messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

'Um, hi?' I say.

'Hey,' he says. 'I'm, uh... supposed to meet my math's tutor in the library, and since you're the only one here, I thought…'

I smile. 'Yeah, that's me. I'm Annabeth,' I say, and stick out my hand. He shakes it.

'Percy.'

'So, I understood that you're having trouble with Math?' I ask.

'Yeah…'

'Okay, well, I'm glad I can help. Or at least, try to help. Get your stuff so we can start.'

As it turns out, he's in the same year as me, and is therefor at the same chapter as me, so I know exactly what to do.

...

My alarm goes off, which means the hour is over, and I can go home.

'Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' I say.

'Yeah, and thanks that you want to spend time after school helping me.'

'Honestly, it's not a problem, I usually stay here to read anyway if I don't have plans.'

'Oh, I always go home straight away, because I have loads of homework,' Percy says.

'Well, look on the bright side, at least you've finished your homework for Math now.'

'Huh, that's right. Usually it takes me longer than an hour to finish it.'

'Longer than an hour?' I ask, dumbfounded. That's really long. Even for someone who doesn't finish in class regularly.

'Yeah, I know, it's torture.'

I laugh. 'I hope I wasn't that terrible company.'

'Oh, no, definitely not. This wasn't too bad.'

'Good, because I missed out on going to the movies with my friends for this,' I joke.

'Seriously? Why would you agree to this if you have fun things to do then?' he asks.

'Because Mrs. Dodds asked me. I figured that if I said no, there would be a high chance that she'd have to do it herself. And if I'm honest, I feel like many people don't really like her, including me. So I didn't want to put anyone through the torture of seeing her three extra hours a week,' I explain

'You were absolutely right there. I hate her so fucking much. It would be hell to be stuck with just her for even ten minutes talking about math, let alone three hours. You saved my ass.'

'Because I'm a hero. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go home,' I say.

'Same here, I want my blue cookies.'

'Blue cookies?'

'Yeah, my mum always makes them for me. They're like the best things that exist,' he says, a sparkle in his eyes.

'Sure,' I say, laughing. 'Well, see you tomorrow.'

'Bye.'

...

When I get home, I have a missed call from Thalia. I say hi to my dad, and go lie on my bed before I call her back.

'Hey, Thals,' I say.

'What's up Beth?' she answers.

'Nothing much, really. You called me first.'

'Oh, right. I was just wondering how the tutoring lessons went.'

'Fine, I'm tutoring a guy named Percy.'

'A guy huh? I take it that means he's not a first year?'

'Nope, he's in my year in fact.'

'Wait, what did you say his name was again?' Thalia asks

'Percy.'

'... as in Percy Jackson? The hot team captain the swimming team?'

'I don't think so,' I say, not really having a clue who she means.

'You don't know who I mean, do you?'

'Nope,' I admit.

'Wait a sec, I'm going to hang up and send you a picture. I bet you'll remember him when you see him,' she says.

She hangs up, and two minutes later I receive said picture. It's a screenshot of an article on the school website. There was a caption under it:

Congrats to the swim team for winning gold!

It's a pretty bad quality picture, and everyone is wet, most of them with strands of hair hanging in their face. But they all seem happy, and they each have a golden medal hanging around their necks. In the front is the guy Thalia was talking about.

Oh yeah, I think. She has mentioned him before, and I had definitely seen him walk around the halls, sometimes, but I never really paid close attention to him.

My phone goes off, and I pick up.

'So, do you recognize him now?' Thalia asks.

'Yeah, and come to think of it, I believe he's my new pupil.'

'Lucky.'

'What do you mean, lucky?'

'I mean, that at least he's not a weird first year, and that you get to spend three hours a week with a cutie.'

'Hey! You have no say in this, besides, how was your date with Luke?' I tease.

'Fabulous, we made out, got married, bought a house and adopted a child. Happy?' she says, deadpan.

'More than.'

'Annabeth! Diner is ready!' my dad calls from downstairs.

'Well, I gotta go,' I tell Thalia. 'Bye.' Then I hang up and go downstairs.


	3. Why am I blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Percy's POV

'So, how was the extra Math?' my mum asks when I get home.

'Not too bad actually,' I say. 'A really nice girl from my year is tutoring me. Annabeth.'

'That's great, Percy! Do you understand it better now?'

'I mean, I guess. It's still Math though.'

My mum laughs. It's kind of her special thing, laughing. She can do it any time, and it will still sound genuine. If it wasn't rude to laugh about sad and depressing things, I bet she'd even laugh then to get everyone's spirits up.

'So, she's in your year, huh?' she jokes.

'Mum!' I swear, she's almost as annoying as some of my friends when it comes to dating and cute girls or boys.

'I'm sorry dear. What did you say her name was?'

'Uh, Annabeth. Not sure what her surname is, but I believe it was Chase,' I say

'Cool. Well, I made some more cookies, so if you want one-'

'Where are those glorious biscuits?' I yell.

'In the oven. If you'd have let me finish, you'd have known that they still need five more minutes,' my mum says.

'Oh... Yeah, I knew that,' I say, sarcastically.

'Of course you did.'

...

The next day, I finish earlier than usual, because the teacher who was supposed to teach my last hour called in sick, so we were free to go home an hour early.

Of course, in my case, I had an extra hour to either hang around and do what I want, or catch up on my homework.

I decided to go buy some food.

I walked to the store near the school and got some M&M's. The crunchy one's. And that has nothing to do with the fact that their packaging is blue. Okay, maybe a little. But they're also the best M&M's.

While I'm making my way to the library, I see Annabeth walking in the halls.

'Hey, Annabeth!' I call out, and run up to her. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?'

'No, I always finish early on Thursdays. Aren't you supposed to be in class?'

'Teacher was sick.'

'Oh...'

I pop some more M&M's in my mouth, and then realize it's pretty rude to just eat them in front of her without even offering some.

I hold out the bag to her. 'Do you want some M&M's?'

'Yeah, thanks,' Annabeth says, taking a few.

I subconsciously followed her to the library, even though I was already going there in the first place.

'So... could we, uh, maybe exchange numbers?' I ask. Oh boy, why is this so awkward? She's just my Math's tutor. I barely even know her. Maybe that's it, maybe it's awkward asking for her number because I barely even know her.

Annabeth doesn't seem to notice the awkwardness, and otherwise she doesn't show it, because she casually takes my phone and adds her number to my contacts. 'No problem.'

'Oh, um, thanks,' I say.

'So, do you want to start early, or hang around for another forty minutes?'

'I guess we can start early.'

...

As it turns out, I'm starting to understand Math a whole lot better now that I have someone teaching me who does not sound so boring that my ears fall off.

It seems that Annabeth actually enjoys teaching me Math. (Or she's just really into Math.) She always talks with such enthusiasm and admiration for the subject that I can't help but pick up a few things. She just makes it all sound so interesting.

'So, are there any other things you find difficult?' Annabeth asks.

'Everything else...' I joke. It sounds so stupid, that the only thing I can still do, is grin at my own stupidity. Annabeth laughs.

'One step at a time.'

'Okay, well, it's not that I don't understand, I do, really, it's just that when I have to work out these problems... The connections just don't form in my head as to how I should solve it,' I explain.

'But once it's solved you understand why it should be solved like that?'

'Well, yeah. But the strange thing is that I don't even have to solve it. Once I see the answer, I get it. Then ask me the same kind of problem five minutes later, and I have no clue what to do.'

'Practice makes perfect. Let's just start with the easy problems. We're not going to the next question 'till you get it right. I'll help you along the way, okay?' she says.

'Okay.'

So that's exactly what we do. And it helps. Slowly but surely, I start figuring out more and more. So that stays our game plan for a couple of weeks.

...

It's almost a month later, and Annabeth and I are staying in the library longer than an hour. She had time to spare that afternoon, and decided to help me study for my upcoming Math test.

'Percy, I don't know what you're so stressed about, you know it all!' Annabeth exclaims happily, after I finish yet another problem.

'You think?' I ask, because if I'm honest, I don't think so, and I really need a good grade.

'No. I know so.'

'You... know so?'

'Yeah, and I'm sure you'll do great.'

'And that's all thanks to you,' I say.

Annabeth carefully tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. 'Glad I could help.'

I can feel my face heating up, and because I don't want Annabeth to see me blushing like crazy, I quickly get up and say: 'Yeah, thanks so much, but I better get going. I still have tons of homework!'

I awkwardly make my way out of the library, which somehow, makes me blush even harder. Good gods, why am I blushing so much?


	4. To celebrate a good grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Annabeth's POV

'Honestly, Annabeth, I don't get why you'd want to spend three hours wasting your spare time, trying to explain Math to someone,' Luke says.

It's been a month since the first lesson with Percy, and today might be the last.

'Because it's nice to help people out, and doing it one on one is so much easier than a whole class. Besides, I'm getting extra credit for it,' I explain.

'Still. It's sounds so boring.'

'That's because you don't like Math like I do.'

Thalia walks over to us, and sits down at our usual lunch table. 'Whatca talking about?' she says.

'About Annabeth not being able to come to the fair with us because she has to help some kid with his Math,' Luke says. He sounds annoyed.

'I can come. Just not immediately after school. And it's not as if the fair is going to be gone tomorrow. It's staying for at least a week or so.'

'She does have a point Luke. We can still go together later this week.'

'Fine. I was just hoping we could all go together, and do something fun.'

'We can all go together and do something fun. Just not today,' I say.

Luke looks away. He's been annoyed for the last month, ever since I started helping Percy. And I have to admit that I haven't been able to go out with him and Thalia as much as I used to, but I still always try and make some time for them. Thalia never really seemed to have a problem with it though.

...

After school I go to the library, and Percy is already waiting for me. He is holding a sheet of paper, and has a wide grin on his face.

'Well, what's so fascinating Seaweed Brain?' I ask.

Percy and I had become good friends because of the extra time we spent together after school, and one day, Percy had called me by a nickname he made up, so I made one for him. And they kind of stuck ever since.

'Oh, it's nothing Wise Girl, just my awesome grade on the math's test,' he says, his grin growing even wider.

I lift an eyebrow and snatch the paper from his hand.

'An A minus? Percy, that's great news! I told you you'd do fine.'

'Well, yeah, you did, but I just didn't think it was possible for me to even score this high in Math,' he says.

'But you did,' I say, and playfully poke him in the ribs.

'Yeah...' he says, as if only realizing now how much he improved. 'Yeah, I did.'

'So, what does this mean for the extra lessons?'

'Well... Mrs. Dodds said that I could either choose to stop, or continue until the next test and see how it goes. If it goes well, it means we're both free, and that I don't need them anymore. But if it doesn't, whether I stopped or not, it means I need to keep the lessons until the end of the school year,' Percy explains.

'And what if I don't want that?' I say.

'You don't?'

'I don't mind it, really, but say that I would want my free time back?'

'Um... Then I guess Mrs. Dodds will take over the lessons.'

'Okay, fuck that, I'm not putting you through torture,' I say, which makes him laugh. 'But seriously, you'll do fine. So if you want to stop it here, you can.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and my mum says it might not be a bad idea to continue the lessons, which I totally agree with. And if I'm honest, I like spending time with you,' he says.

'I like spending time with you too. So what do you say, we skip this lesson as a celebration on the good grade, and go to the fair?' I suggest.

'Sounds fantastic.'

'Okay, but if you don't mind, could we meet up with a friend of mine, he was pretty annoyed that I couldn't go to the fair with him today.'

'Not a problem at all,' he says, and smiles. And I smile back.

We stay like that for a moment, but then it kind of gets awkward, so look away and take out my phone. 'Okay, I'll tell Luke we can come after all.'

Percy looks away too. 'Yeah, sure.'

...

We meet up with Thalia and Luke at the popcorn stand. Luke waves us over, while Thalia is already eating from a big tub of popcorn.

'I knew you would be eating,' I tell her.

'Yeah, well, I can't blame her, popcorn is pretty irresistible if you have to wait next to it for a bit,' Percy says.

Thalia smiles and hands out the tub of popcorn for him to take some, then goes back to stuffing her face with it.

'So, you brought a date?' Luke says, amused. Oh, I'll get him back for that later.

'Ha-ha, very funny. Be glad I actually came, otherwise it would have been a date. But for you and Thalia,' I say, and wink at them.

'Well, well, who's the funny one now?'

'Obviously it's me,' Thalia says.

'So, what do you guys want to do?' I ask.

'How about we start with a round of laser-game?' Luke suggests.

'Awesome!' Percy and Thalia say at the same time.

'Well, then I guess you'll need help finishing that popcorn, since you can't go inside with food,' I say mockingly, and grab some of Thalia's popcorn.

In defense, Thalia yanks the tub out of my reach, making half the popcorn fly over the edge and fall on the ground.

'Aw, look what you made me do Annabeth,' she whines.

'Well, only the quicker we can get to the laser-gaming,' I say and shrug, at which Luke and Percy laugh.


	5. Percabeth: the old married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Percy's POV

We make our way to the laser-gaming, and I'm already having fun. It's weird, not hanging out with my friends, but Annabeth's are pretty cool. And she is too.

'So, are we going to are we going to play in teams, or all for one?' Thalia asks.

'I don't really care,' I say. 'Because I would still win if it was three against one.'

Annabeth lets out a laugh. 'Yeah, sure, if you were on the team with three.'

'Hey!' I complain.

'How about Thals and I versus you two?' Luke says.

'That's fine with me,' Annabeth says.

Thalia and I agree.

We pay, gear up, and go inside.

Annabeth and I are apparently the green team, while Thalia and Luke are blue. Sad. It's not like I really care, but it would have been nice if I were on the blue team.

'C'mon, we need to find a good spot,' Annabeth whispers, and drags me along by my wrist.

'So, if I get shot, do I come back here and reload or something, or am I out?' I ask.

'Come back here and reload. This is our base now. Luke and Thalia will probably be somewhere higher, because Luke thinks that that is the best advantage to have.'

'But it kind of is, isn't it?'

'Most of the times, yes, but not with us, because we know they're there. If we sneak up on them when they least expect it, and then get out safely, we'll have a high chance of winning,' Annabeth explains.

'So we're going to use that advantage of theirs to their disadvantage. Good thinking Wise Girl,' I say.

'Thanks.'

'Okay, I say we split up and scout their area for a bit, then come back here and plan the sneak-attack.'

'I'd say good thinking, but that's also what I was thinking.'

'But it's still good,' I say mockingly.

'Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain.'

...

The game starts, and Annabeth and I go in separate directions. The goal is to just get as many points, but if we can figure out where their base is, we don't need to run around and shoot like crazy, all we have to do is hit them, and then we'll know where they'll go. Then the other one of us will be waiting there, hiding somewhere and hit them again.

I keep a look out for anything that's bright blue, and in range of hitting me with invisible lasers, but it almost seems deserted.

I find the way up immediately, but I don't go there yet. I look around for a little. Then I find it: the perfect hiding spot. It's a sort of weird hole in the ground, and since it's in the shadows close to the brightly glowing stairs, you'd almost miss it. Definitely if you're in a hurry to get up the stairs.

I make my way back to the base, where Annabeth is waiting.

'And, did you find anything?' she asks.

'Yeah, how about you?'

'I found their base, but got I got hit though.'

'Doesn't matter, this is perfect. Can you sneak up on their base?' I ask.

'Yeah, but only if they're not looking for me.'

'Great, okay, so here's my plan: First, you sneak up to their base, then I'll lead them to where I'll be hiding, but in their rush of trying to find me, they won't notice me, and I'll shoot them. Then when they try to make it to their base to reload, you'll be there to hit them again, and I'll sneak up from behind, and then we'll have them surrounded,' I explain.

'That's a great plan!'

I quickly explain the details of my plan, and then we separate again.

As soon as I turn the corner, I run like my life depends on it and start shouting like a madman. Hopefully that'll give myself away enough.

I make it to the whole in the ground, and hide, just as Thalia and Luke come running down the stairs.

I manage to hit Thalia, but Luke positioned himself so that unless you're standing on the stairs, or directly in front of them, you can't hit him.

'Fuck, he got me!' Thalia says, running back to their base.

Luke looks around carefully, and I try steadying my breath, only making it harder to be quiet. But it's not like that's my biggest problem. I'm glowing bright green, and he has all the time in the world to look around and find me.

When his eyes shift my way, I can't risk staying there, so I get up and make a run for it, hoping I'll get under the stairs before Luke can shoot me.

Luckily, Annabeth has perfect timing, because right on cue, Thalia yells: 'Luke, a little help please? They figured it out! She fucking made it to our base!'

Luke doesn't need to be told twice, and makes his way up the stairs immediately, because if your enemy is in your base, with a loaded gun, you're not likely to get yours loaded again, unless you shoot them.

I wait three seconds before running after him, because if he makes it to their base, he can shoot Annabeth, which means she has to get to our base and reload, but then he and Thalia can follow her, and the roles will be switched.

When I get up, I hear a bang, and Luke and Thalia are aiming their guns off the bridge. Annabeth is nowhere to be seen, but I know they're aiming for her, so I start shooting, hoping I'll hit them both before they notice, and I do.

Then I run back to our base like crazy before they can follow me, but before I make it, a gong or something goes off signaling the end of the round.

...

'Told you I'd win,' I say, as we all make it out of the laser-gaming.

'Only because you had me on your team,' Annabeth says.

'Oh, please, I was the one who came up with that kick-ass plan.'

'But I was the one who saved your kick-ass plan with my quick thinking and kick-ass solution.'

'So that's why you jumped off the bridge,' Luke says. 'Don't ever fucking do that again.'

'Was that what the bang was?' I ask.

'Yeah, that was my gun hitting the ground,' Annabeth explains.

'Okay, that's pretty cool, I'll give you that.'

'Told you so.'

'Hey, I was still the one who came up with the plan.'

'I could have done that too.'

'You sound a little jealous.' I gasp dramatically. 'Is Annabeth Chase jealous?'

'Shut up Jackson.'

'Oh, shut up you two, you sound like an old married couple,' Thalia complains.

I feel the heat rising to my face, and when I glance at Annabeth, I notice that her cheeks are flushed bright pink too.


	6. Percy's perfect eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Annabeth's POV

After the laser-gaming, Percy and I started hanging out more after school. Sometimes he would join me and my friends, sometimes I'd join him and his friends. Other times it was just the two of us.

'Honestly, I can't remember how it was before I met you,' Percy says one day. 'Well, actually, I can, but that's besides the point.'

I laugh. 'Yeah, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we'd have already been friends.'

'Huh, I've never thought about that though.'

'Imagine, what if we were friends all along, and Mrs. Dodds wouldn't have approved of the tutoring if we knew each other, because then we might just skip it and hang out instead.'

'That would be awful, because then I would probably be tutored by Mrs. Dodds, and I wouldn't get to spend quality time with you working on my least favorite subject.'

'This is quality time?'

'No, but you know what I mean.'

'Yeah...' I do know what he means. He means that we wouldn't see each other that much, even if we were friends, because he'd be stuck with his extra math's lessons, and then I'd already be home.

'Okay, how about we spend some real quality time together, and go get some Starbucks when we're finished?' Percy says.

'That sounds great,' I say.

Okay, I'll admit it, my feelings for Percy have maybe grown a tad too strong for 'just friends', but that doesn't bother me, because now I notice more about him. Like how his eyes sparkle with all his different emotions. I never even thought it possible for eyes to sparkle that much.

'Oy, earth to Annabeth.'

'Hm?' I ask, coming back to reality after my little daydream about Percy's perfect eyes.

...

We get to the Starbucks and order our drinks.

'So, my next test is in four days,' Percy says when we sit down at a table.

'You'll do fine. I know so.'

'You know so.' Unlike the first time he said it, it isn't a question, but a confirmation. Annabeth Chase knows so.

'Yeah, and then you'll be free of the horrendous torture of three extra hours of Math,' I say.

'About that... I had this weird thought one day. And I don't know where it came from.'

'I'm listening.'

'So it was like a voice popped into my head and was like: How about you fail that test, huh? Then you get to spend more time with Annabeth. And of course I knew that we could hang out after school like we do now, but something in me actually wanted to fail that test,' he says. It almost seems like he's sad.

'But you're not going to do that right?' I ask concerned.

'Of course not, it's just that... I don't know. Something wanted me to fail. And that something was also part of me. Which just feels so weird.'

'I've had those kind of things before. Once, when Thalia almost had to do a year over, I wanted to do a year over, so she wouldn't feel bad.'

'Yeah, but that had a reason. I don't. And I don't want to fail this test. It's just...'

'You like me too much?' I joke.

'I guess. You are a fantastic person though. And an awesome friend,' Percy explains.

'There you go, that's your reason. Something in you doesn't want to lose me after we stop with the tutoring. I totally get it, I don't really want to lose you either.'

Percy looks at me, and smiles. His sea-green eyes sparkling. Of course. I smile back.

We just stay like that, staring at each other and smiling.

'Your eyes are pretty,' I suddenly blurt out.

Percy laughs. And I'm almost sure I'm blushing, my face feels hot.

'Your eyes are lovely too.'

...

Percy and I hang out for the rest of the afternoon, and it's a nice feeling. We just go for a walk and we talk about all nice things.

'Well, I better get going, my mum just texted me that dinner is ready,' Percy says.

We walk to his house together, and stop when we're at the front door.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,' I say.

'Yeah, see you tomorrow Wise Girl.' His eyes linger on mine for just a moment longer than necessary, which makes me make a split-second decision.

I give him a kiss on the cheek and turn around to make my way home. 'See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)


	7. Another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Percy's POV

Wow, okay, she kissed my cheek. It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's fine.

When I walked inside the house, my mum took one look at me and grinned smugly like she knew exactly what was going on. I mean, I think my cheeks stayed pink during all of dinner, so I guess it was pretty obvious.

Now I'm lying on my bed, thinking about how soft her lips felt on my cheek.

Was it just a thing girls do, like in the movies? Or did she really mean it, because she thought of me as more than a friend. At least, that's what I hope it is.

...

The next day we don't talk about it, because I'm trying to study hard for my test on Monday, and after that, I don't see her for two days.

It's Wednesday again, and I'm waiting in the library. When Annabeth comes in, I walk over to her immediately.

'Guess what?' I say.

'What?'

I hand her my test, and her face lights up as soon as she sees it.

'An A! Percy, you did it!'

'I know!'

'Does this mean the tutoring lessons are over?' Annabeth asks. She actually sounded a bit disappointed.

'Well, I was thinking. Since I enjoy Math when I'm with you, I don't want these lessons to stop. So I decided to keep them. I-if you don't mind wasting your free time on me, of course.'

'I honestly couldn't care less that my free time is wasted on this.'

So maybe that kiss was for real. I'm grinning so widely, I feel like my face is going to fall off.

'Oh, and my mother really wanted to thank you, so, um... she invited you to dinner,' I say.

'Aw, that's so sweet.'

'So you'll come?'

She slaps my arm lightly. 'Of course I'll come Seaweed Brain.'

...

Annabeth came over for dinner, and my mum thanked her for everything. We ate, we talked and after dinner Annabeth stays for a little bit to hang out.

We were sitting on my bed, just talking about everything. Then it falls silent.

So I pluck up the courage and ask her: 'Hey Annabeth?'

'Yeah?'

'What was that kiss last Thursday?'

'Oh... um...' She looks away.

'If it meant nothing to you, you can just tell me, it's not a problem.'

'... But it did mean something.'

'It did?'

'Of course, what did you think then?'

'That maybe it was a random kiss on the cheek that meant nothing, like in the movies, but I really hoped it wasn't, because I really like you, and-'

She cuts me off with another kiss. On the lips.

And I kiss her back, and it's perfect. It's the new definition of perfection.

When we pull back, I look at her, the feeling of my first kiss still lingering on my lips. And I feel so happy.

'I like you too Percy.'

...

We talk some more, and joke around for a bit, and maybe kiss a few more times before Annabeth goes home.

'Mum, I'm walking Annabeth home,' I say.

'Like a real gentleman, how sweet.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Okay, bye,' Mum says

I roll my eyes. Annabeth giggles, and wow, it's the cutest thing ever.

Annabeth and I walk in silence, but we're holding hands, and it fills the silence.

When we get to her house, I kiss her on the cheek, like she did last week.

'See you tomorrow Wise Girl.'

'See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain.'


	8. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Annabeth's POV

It's the weekend after Sally invited me to dinner, and Percy and I are getting lunch somewhere.

And as we were waiting for our food, Percy asks me: 'Hey, Annabeth?'

'Yeah?'

'What are we?'

'What do you mean? Like... human beings?'

'Like boyfriend and girlfriend.'

'Oh...' I say not really expecting that, even though I should have. (I mean, we've kissed multiple times and we walk around hand in hand when we're together.)

'If you're not comfortable with labels yet and that kind of stuff-'

'No, I like the sound of that. Percy Jackson, my seaweed brained boyfriend.'

'Really?' His face lights up and his eyes sparkle with joy.

'Really.'

Then our food arrives and Percy's eyes start sparkling even more, if that is even possible.

Percy's POV

I'm walking around the park, hand in hand with my girlfriend. Girlfriend. It feels weird, I'm no longer a single pringle. But I couldn't feel happier.

'So, what do you want to do?' Annabeth asks, lightly swinging our hands.

'I don't know, what do you want to do?'

'Hang around with my boyfriend.'

When I look at her, she's grinning happily. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

'That sounds like a great plan, girlfriend.'

Annabeth laughs, and then playfully punches me in in the chest. 'That better not be my new nickname.'

'Whatever you say... girlfriend.'

'Oh, shut up.'

So yeah, it's official: Annabeth and I are dating.


End file.
